


Sleep On It

by satiresaturday



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 09:49:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18797929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satiresaturday/pseuds/satiresaturday
Summary: no one:Clovis: *falls asleep*





	Sleep On It

He knew better than this, really. He was a child of Athena so  _ of course he knew better _ . However, he would have died a thousand deaths than to let a stone go unturned. Even if that stone was the ever-asleep, unhelpful Clovis, who, moments ago, was actually a functioning human being, but was now passed out cold on Malcolm Pace’s bed.

If someone saw them right now, he would never, ever live it down.

He was used to Clovis falling asleep--no, everyone was used to Clovis falling asleep. There was that saying about death and taxes and how they were inevitable and Malcolm secretly tacked on  _ Clovis falling asleep  _ as another one.  _ In this world nothing can be said to be certain, except death and taxes  _ and Clovis just zonking out of the blue.

Malcolm observed his sleeping friend, an irritatingly fondness bubbling up that he forced away with a  _ Not today, Aphrodite  _ and he sighed aloud, wondering how he was going to explain to Chiron why he had not only broken the rules, but also why Clovis had been in his bed. He could already feel the embarrassment blazing on his cheeks.

_ Okay,  _ he thought, shaking his head to ready himself,  _ all you have to do is wake him up. You can think about the consequences if you get caught. _

“Clovis,” he said, “You need to wake up right now.”

Clovis murmured in his sleep, which either meant he was waking up or that he was long gone, lost in the realm of dreams. For his own sanity, Malcolm chose to believe the former.

“Clovis,” Malcolm shook his shoulder, “For Hades's sake, get up.”

Clovis covered his face, shying away from the light that was entering his eyes through the slits. At least he was waking up.

“We were having a serious conversation,” Malcolm said, “Also, you’re in my bed and that’s going to be hard to explain.”

Clovis groaned, “Five more minutes.”

“You sleep 14 hours a day. You’re like a house cat. Wake up. It’ll only take a few minutes.”

Clovis sighed, defeated. He rubbed his face, looking up at Malcolm with those doe-like brown eyes, “What is it?”

“We were in the middle of a conversation.” Malcolm tried to spark his memory without giving away the whole topic. It was something Malcolm didn’t really want to give a name right now.

Clovis hummed in thought, closing his eyes to think.

“No, no, no.” Malcolm said, “Do  _ not  _ close your eyes. That’s how you fell asleep the first time.”

Clovis opened his eyes again, “Oh. Right. We were having… a conversation about romance.”

Malcolm blushed at the bluntness of the statement. Clovis was probably too tired to beat around the bush. How convenient.

“Right,” Malcolm said. He fidgeted with the corner of the pillowcase he could reach, staring out at the neatly made bunk beds of his cabin mates. He didn’t know how to finish. He didn’t even know how to start. How could it be that he had the brain for complex problems, but he couldn’t even sort out a sentence or arrange letters in a word to save his life?

“Are you...” Clovis started, cutting himself off with a yawn, “interested in me?” He blinked up at him.

Blush crept down Malcolm’s neck and up his ears and he made the mistake of looking down at Clovis who was waiting for his answer. His eyes snapped up, focusing on a poster across the room of the floor plan of the Guggenheim Museum above another camper’s bedside. It was the only thing keeping him sane right now.

“I,” he felt out of breath already, “might be, yes.”

“You either are or you aren’t.” Clovis told him.

Malcolm didn’t want to admit it, but Clovis was right and he deserved to have a straight answer.

“I am. Interested, that is.” Malcolm said at last.

It felt good having it out in the open like this. He had been thinking about it for so long that he had begun to wonder if it was real at all. He didn’t like things that only existed in his head. He had to get them out; through writing or speaking or doing. That had always been the kind of person he was.

“I apologize for not being more straightforward with you about my… feelings. It was hard for me to determine if I would continue to have feelings for you or if I had made a mistake. I’m not a robot, obviously, but I tend to not get caught up in romance, so it took me by surprise that this was occurring.”

Clovis hummed in response, “‘s okay. Um, I am also interested.” he yawned, trying to cover it this time, “In you, I mean. Romantic.”

Malcolm let out a breath, “Great. I was worried you wouldn’t.”

“ _Mhmm_.” Clovis replied.

They were quiet for a few seconds before Malcolm started again, “So, how are we going about this? Should we begin seeing each other on dates and determine if we’re compatible before revealing to our friend group that we’re seeing each other or would you prefer to tell them what’s going on now? I can see benefits in both scenarios, but I worry that if we reveal our relationship and it doesn’t work out between us, we’ll have a lot of backtracking to do. I don’t want you to think that I’m thinking we won’t work out, but I want to make sure we’re both--”

A loud noise interrupted Malcolm’s speech and he looked down to see that Clovis was asleep once again. This time, complete with snoring.

Malcolm had a feeling he’d be waiting a while for his answer.


End file.
